Han Solo
|Merkmale= |Geburt=29 VSYThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' (Timeline) |Tod= |Heimat=Corellia |Familie=Familie Solo |Beruf=Schmuggler |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=DL-44-Blasterpistole |Fahrzeug=''Millennium Falke'' |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Han Solo war ein corellianischer Schmuggler mit militärischer Grundausbildung. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca flog er den Millennium Falken durch unzählige Abenteuer. Bereitwillig schloss er sich der Rebellen-Allianz an und wurde später als gefeierter und ruhmreicher Held zum Staatsmann der Neuen Republik ausgerufen. Dabei wurde er sogar in den Diplomatenstatus erhoben. Schließlich heiratete er Leia Organa Solo, die frühere Prinzessin von Alderaan, Anführerin der Rebellen-Allianz und Staatsoberhaupt der Neuen Republik. Er war der Vater von drei Kindern; den Zwillingen Jaina und Jacen sowie dem jüngeren Anakin. Sein drittes Kind Anakin starb im Jahr 27 NSY im Zuge des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Biografie Frühe Jahre Han Solo wurde im Jahr 29 VSYThe Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (Timeline) auf Corellia geboren. Schon sehr früh wurde Han zu einem Waisenjungen, der auf seinem Heimatplaneten Corellia ein eintöniges und armseliges Leben führte. Eines Tages stieß der einsame Han Solo auf den Banditen Garris Shrike. Garris nahm den Jungen sogleich in seine Obhut und zog ihn auf seinem Schiff, der Händlerglück, auf. Han bildete sich viel in Mathematik weiter, weil er schon immer Pilot werden wollte, und er diese dann brauchte. Später sorgte die Wookiee-Dame Dewlanna dafür, dass er auch Geschichte und Naturwissenschaften lernte. Er musste den ganzen Tag betteln, später ließ Shrike ihn auch stehlen. Er machte sich damals schon Gedanken über seine Herkunft und erfuhr von Dewlanna, dass er mit Nachnamen Solo hieß. Er traf dann auch eines Tages auf seinen Vetter, Thrackan Sal-Solo, und erfuhr etwas über seine Abstammung. Tatsächlich fand Garris neben seinen permanenten Beutezügen durch die Galaxis nur sehr wenig Zeit, um sich ausreichend um den Jungen zu kümmern. Viel mehr Zuneigung erfuhr Han Solo durch die Dewlanna selbst. Sie sorgte sich in vielerlei Hinsicht um den Jugendlichen und brachte Han sogar Shyriiwook, die Sprache der Wookiees, bei. Mit 17 Jahren hatte Han bereits einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad als zuverlässiger Raumpilot erreicht und beherrschte zahlreiche Sprachen und Fähigkeiten des erfolgreichen Trickbetrugs. Doch seine unliebsame Beziehung zu Garris veranlasste Han zur Flucht aus seinem bisherigen kriminellen Leben. Er floh an Bord eines Robot-Frachters und gelangte mithilfe einer R2-Einheit nach Ylesia. Dort besorgte er sich unter der falschen Identität Vykk Draygo, eine Arbeit als Warenlieferant von Ylesia, einem Planeten, der von den Hutts regiert wurde. Während dieser Zeit lernte Han die fleißige Arbeiterin Bria Tharen, eine Angehörige der Religion auf Ylesia, kennen und lieben. Seine Liebesbeziehung zu Bria führte dazu, dass er sie aus ihrem Sklavendasein befreite. Doch der Togorianer Muuurgh belauschte sie. Es kam zu Verwicklungen, doch Han schaffte es trotzdem zu fliehen. Auf ihrer Flucht wurden die beiden für eine Reihe von Zerstörungen auf dem Planeten Ylesia verantwortlich gemacht. Dies sorgte dafür, dass auf Han ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt wurde, sodass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vor Kopfgeldjägern flüchten musste. Ausbildung in der imperialen Kriegsflotte thumb|Han Solo als Pilot der imperialen Kriegsflotte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Han Solo in finanzielle Not geriet. Zu seinem Übel wurde er auch grundlos von seiner großen Liebe Bria verlassen, die ihm gerade noch so viel Geld übrig ließ, dass er sich unter dem falschen Namen Jenos Idanian in die Imperiale Akademie einschreiben konnte. Ein großer Traum ging für Han in Erfüllung, als er die Aufnahmeprüfungen der Akademie bestand und seinem Wunsch zu einer ehrlichen Karriere als imperialer Pilot damit ein Stück näher kam. Vier Jahre lang wurde Han Solo auf Carida ausgebildet. Dabei lernte er die imperialen Vorzüge in ihren ganzen Facetten kennen und entschied letztlich, dass er die Ansichten des Imperiums doch nicht mit seinen Prinzipien in Einklang bringen konnte. Obwohl Han zu den Besten seines Jahrgangs zählte, endete seine imperiale Zeit mit einem skandalösen Disziplinarverfahren, da sich Han selten etwas sagen ließ und zuletzt sogar einen strikten Befehl des Kommandanten Nyklas ablehnte. Nyklas hatte von Han verlangt, dass er einen bewusstlosen Wookiee töten und häuten sollte. Dieser Wookiee, der den Namen Chewbacca trug, erklärte, fortan in Lebensschuld zu seinem Retter zu stehen und folgte ihm seit diesem Tag durch unzählige Abenteuer. Karriere als Schmuggler Nachdem er seiner Kriegsflotte verwiesen wurde, fiel Han in andauernde Depressionen. Er wurde oftmals betrunken, selbst bemitleidend und genervt von seinem ständigen Begleiter in Bars und verlassenen Seitengassen gesehen. Seine permanente Trunkenheit brachte ihn auch in zahlreiche unangenehme Situationen mit kriminellen und brutalen Zeitgenossen. Nachdem Chewbacca seinen früheren Retter aus einer dieser brenzligen Situationen mit einer Barabel befreite, war Han froh und glücklich über seinen neuen Wookiee-Partner. thumb|left|Nach der Kriegsflotte wurde Han zu einem Schmuggler. Der Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett, der auf die Suche nach Han Solo angesetzt wurde, fand unterdessen auf Ylesia vom Hohen Priester Teroenza die wahre Identität des damaligen Unruhestifters heraus. Seine Spur führte ihn bis zum Planeten Coruscant, wo Boba tatsächlich auf Han stieß. Mithilfe des Spielers Lando Calrissian und dessen corellianischen YT-1300-Frachters mit der Bezeichnung Millennium Falke gelang Han die Flucht vor dem Kopfgeldjäger. In darauffolgenden Ereignissen stießen Lando und Han immer wieder zusammen und wurden mit der Zeit zu sehr guten Freunden. Gemeinsam kämpften sie auch in der Schlacht von Nar Shaddaa. Han sah sich während einer Geldnot und nach dem Verlust seines eigenen Schiffs gezwungen, beim alljährlichen Sabacc-Turnier teilzunehmen. Austragungsort der Spiele war die Wolkenstadt auf dem Planeten Bespin. Lando, der bei den Spielen ebenfalls einen hohen Einsatz in Form des Millennium Falken bot, stand schließlich seinem Freund Han Solo im Finale gegenüber. Han konnte das Duell für sich entscheiden und gewann dadurch das Schiff und zusätzlich einen großen Geldbetrag. Dieses Ereignis stellte Landos und Hans Freundschaft auf eine schwere Probe. Wenig später geriet Han mit einer anderen Schmugglerin namens Salla Zend aneinander, wodurch er sich zusammen mit seinem Wookiee-Freund und Kopiloten in den Kooperationssektor zurückzog. Nach halsbrecherischen Abenteuern in den gefährlichen Orten des Kooperationssektors, wurden Han und Chewbacca sogar zum Tode verurteilt. Doch gelang ihnen die erfolgreiche Flucht und die sichere Rückkehr nach Nar Shaddaa. thumb|Cewbacca und Han - ein unschlagbares Team. Dabei wurde Han in einen heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden konkurrierenden Hutt-Clans der Besadii und Desilijic verwickelt. Dadurch, dass Jabba nun zum Anführer seines Desilijic-Clans erhoben wurde, schmiedete er zusammen mit Bria einen Plan, wie sie das Arbeitslager von Ylesia zerschlagen könnten. Zufällig traf Han seine ehemalige Geliebte Bria wieder und fühlte sich sofort wieder zu ihr hingezogen, obgleich er diesen Gefühlszustand zu unterdrücken versuchte. Bria setzte sich zu dieser Zeit aufopferungsvoll für die Gründung einer groß angelegten Rebellen-Allianz gegen das Imperium ein. Damit war sie so sehr engagiert, dass sie Hans Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Han Solo und seine Schmugglerkollegen schlossen sich Brias Plan gegen das Regime von Ylesia an und führten einen Anschlag gegen die dortigen Arbeitsstätten durch. Diese Mission verlief erfolgreich, sodass Brias Rebellentruppen viele wichtige Gewürzfabrikanlagen einnehmen konnten. Doch Bria weigerte sich, eine Bezahlung für die Schmuggler auszuschütten und verschwand mit den wertvollen Gewürzen unbemerkt mit ihrer Rebellenflotte. Lando, Han und viele andere Schmuggler, die sich an der Schlacht von Ylesia beteiligten, wurden von den Rebellen hintergangen. Hans Beziehung zu Lando erfuhr dabei einen weiteren Negativpunkt, was zu einer großen Kluft zwischen den beiden führte. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Schulden bei Jabba dem Hutten thumb|Han erschießt den aufdringlichen [[Greedo.]] Auf dem Planeten Tatooine arbeiteten Han und Chewbacca fortan für den Hutten Jabba, indem sie Gewürze für den Verbrecherboss schmuggelten. Nachdem Han jedoch bei einem Schmuggelflug von Kessel seine wertvolle Fracht über Bord werfen musste, da er selbst von Imperialen verfolgt wurde, erhob Jabba hohe Schadenersatzansprüche. Seither hatte Han hohe Schulden bei Jabba zu beklagen. Auf der Suche nach einem lukrativen Schmuggel-Geschäft besuchte Han Chalmuns Cantina, wo sich regelmäßig Verbrecher und Fremdlinge über anstehende Geschäfte verabredeten. Dort erfuhr er von Boba Fett, dass Bria bei einer Mission auf Toprawa gestorben sei. Außerdem bekam er von Chewbacca einen Tag später den Hinweis, dass ein alter Mann und ein junger Feuchtfarmer eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zum Planeten Alderaan suchten. thumb|left|Han verhandelt mit [[Jabba Desilijic Tiure|Jabba über seine Schulden.]] Das Geschäft mit den Fremden wurde schnell ausgehandelt. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Luke Skywalker boten eine weitaus höhere Bezahlung an, als Han erwartete. Chewbacca traute den Fremdlingen nicht und ließ Han wissen, dass Obi-Wan kurz zuvor mit einem Lichtschwert inmitten der Cantina gekämpft hatte. Des Weiteren waren ihm die vermehrten Patrouillengänge imperialer Sturmtruppen und die Sternzerstörer im Orbit aufgefallen. Dennoch brauchte Han dringend Geld, da er fürchtete, dass Jabba ansonsten seinen geliebten Millennium Falken einziehen würde. Schließlich kam es zur Einigung zwischen Han und seinen neuen Kunden. Nachdem er seinem Kopiloten die Bereitstellung des Millennium Falken befahl, stieß Han auf Greedo, der von Jabba ausgesandt worden war, um seine Schulden einzutreiben. Der engstirnige Rodianer bedrohte den Schmuggler mit seinem Blaster. Während er erfolglos versuchte, Greedo zu beruhigen, zog Han zur Sicherheit seinen eigenen Blaster aus dem Halfter. Kurz nachdem Greedo vorhersah, dass Han sein Schiff verlieren würde, feuerte er einen Blasterschuss auf Han, der jedoch daneben ging. Hans folgender Schuss tötete den aufdringlichen Botschafter Jabbas. Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt der Abreise nach Alderaan wurde Han noch von Jabba persönlich aufgehalten. Auch Boba Fett war an Jabbas Seite positioniert, während Han mit dem Hutten verhandelte und dabei bekannt gab, dass er das Geld haben würde. Übermütig und selbstbewusst hielt Han den kriminellen Verbrecherboss unbesorgt hin, obwohl er kurz zuvor Greedo tötete und während des Gesprächs sogar auf Jabbas Schwanz trat. Jabba versicherte dem Schmuggler, das dies seine letzte Chance sei, bevor er seine Geduld endgültig verlieren würde. Entdeckung des Todessterns thumb|Han, [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan und Luke entdecken den Todesstern.]] Kurz nachdem Han den geldgierigen Jabba beruhigen konnte, drangen plötzlich Sturmtruppen in die Startrampe 94 ein und bedrohten den Millennium Falken. Die Imperialen waren auf der Suche nach den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO, die Luke und Obi-Wan begleiteten. R2-D2 war im Besitz der Konstruktionspläne des Todessterns, die auf Alderaan nach einer möglichen Schwachstelle der Raumstation ausgewertet werden sollten. Nach einem geglückten Notstart, warteten Sternzerstörer im Orbit über Tatooine auf die Flüchtigen. Han Solo wich den sperrigen Schiffen aus und sprang in den sicheren Hyperraum. Als der Millennium Falke das Alderaan-System erreichte, gerieten sie in ein riesiges Asteroidenfeld. Die Ausmaße des Trümmerfeldes ließen eine vollkommene Vernichtung des Planeten Alderaan vermuten. Als ihnen ein einzelner TIE-Jäger begegnete, führte er Han und seine Crew direkt in die Reichweite einer mondgroßen Kampfstation des Imperiums, des Todessterns. Die Traktorstrahlen der Raumstation zogen den Falken direkt in eine der vielen Hangarbuchten. thumb|left|Han hat genug Strapazen für seine Bezahlung auf sich genommen. Eilig änderte Chewbacca das Logbuch, sodass die Imperialen dem Glauben verfallen würden, dass es keine Passagiere auf dem Schiff gab. Zusätzlich versteckten sich alle in den Frachträumen des Millennium Falken, die Han für gewöhnlich zum Schmuggeln verwendete. Doch die Sturmtruppen konnten die Passagiere mithilfe eines Scanners aufspüren und Han und Chewbacca waren gezwungen, die Truppen bewusstlos zu schlagen. Anschließend versteckten sie sich im Kontrollraum der Landerampe vor den Imperialen. Immer noch auf seine Bezahlung fixiert, die angesichts der heldenhaften Taten die ausgemachte Höhe weit übersteigen dürfte, weigerte sich Han schließlich, Obi-Wan und Luke weiterhin zu helfen. Der Ärger war zu fortgeschritten und Han verspürte das ungute Gefühl, das er sein Geld nicht sehen würde. Obi-Wan machte sich sogleich auf den Weg, um den Fangstrahl des Todessterns zu deaktivieren, um somit eine Flucht zu ermöglichen. Han Solo verharrte dagegen stur mit seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca im Kontrollraum. Die Bitten von Luke zur Rettung von Prinzessin Leia Organa, die auf dem Todesstern gefangen gehalten wurde, ließ er dabei völlig unbeachtet. Rettung von Prinzessin Leia thumb|Luke, Leia und Han auf der Suche nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. Es waren Lukes Argumente einer beträchtlichen Bezahlung durch die Reichtümer der Prinzessin Organa von Alderaan, die Han schließlich davon überzeugten, das Leben der gefangenen Hoheit zu retten. Im Folgenden verkleideten sich Luke und Han als Sturmtruppen und gaben Chewbacca als ihren Gefangenen aus. Unter dem Vorwand, den Wookiee einzusperren, erreichten sie den Inhaftierungsblock. Dort zweifelte jedoch ein Offizier an der Glaubwürdigkeit der beiden falschen Sturmtruppen, was schließlich in einer chaotischen Auseinandersetzung endete. Nachdem sämtliche Imperiale ausgeschaltet worden waren und Leia gerettet werden konnte, waren sie plötzlich aufgrund auftauchender Sturmtruppen gezwungen, in eine Müllpresse zu springen. Han empfand die, aus seiner Sicht, rechthaberische und undankbare Prinzessin von Alderaan nervig. Sie zeigte kein Verständnis gegenüber Schmugglern und zog sogar über den Millennium Falken her. Doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass Han die Gerissenheit der jungen Frau bewunderte. Als sie den Falken wieder erreichten und zusahen, wie Obi-Wan ein Lichtschwert-Duell mit dem Sith Darth Vader führte und dabei sein Leben verlor, flüchteten sie aus der Raumstation. Auf der weiteren Flucht wurden sie von einigen imperialen Jägern verfolgt, die jedoch schnell besiegt werden konnten. Leia äußerte den Verdacht, dass die Flucht vom Todesstern ungewöhnlich einfach vonstatten gegangen war. Die Schlacht von Yavin In der Rebellenbasis auf dem Mond Yavin IV, wurden die Pläne des Todessterns ausgewertet. Tatsächlich wurde eine Schwachstelle entdeckt. Doch die Zeit drängte, da der Todesstern im Begriff war, den Planeten zu umkreisen, um ihn schließlich mit seinem Laserstrahl zu zerstören. Angesichts dieser kommenden Bedrohung war Han darauf aus, so schnell wie möglich seine versprochene Bezahlung entgegenzunehmen, um sich von Jabba freikaufen zu können. Für seine Mühen wurde Han mit einer üppigen Ladung von Metallen und ordentlichen Geldbeträgen entlohnt. thumb|left|Han und Luke werden als Helden der [[Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik|Rebellen-Allianz gefeiert.]] Während seiner Reise nach Tatooine begann er nach Chewbaccas eindringlichem Murren den Entschluss zu fassen, zurückzukehren, um die Rebellen bei der Schlacht von Yavin zu unterstützen. Zwar war die Schlacht bereits sehr fortgeschritten und zahlreiche Piloten der Rotstaffel wurden von TIE-Jägern abgeschossen, doch kam Han gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Luke Skywalker bei seinem entscheidenden Flug durch den Äquator-Graben des Todessterns zu unterstützen. Han hinderte Darth Vader daran, Luke abzuschießen, sodass Luke der Schuss in das Innere des Todessterns gelang. Damit wurde die Raumstation zerstört, noch bevor sie Yavin IV vernichten konnte. Vader hingegen wurde in seinem TIE ins All hinaus geschleudert und entkam so der Explosion der Raumstation. In einer anschließenden Siegesfeier in der Spitze des Yavin-Tempels wurde Han neben Luke Skywalker zum Helden der Rebellen-Allianz ernannt und ausgezeichnet. Nun machte sich Han mit seiner wertvollen Ladung und einem guten Ruf auf den Weg, um sein Leben neu zu ordnen und seine kriminelle Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Rebellen-Allianz Beitritt in die Rebellion Mit der Zerstörung des Todessterns stieg Han Solo zum Helden der Rebellion auf. Gleichzeitig schloss er Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa in sein Herz. Obwohl Han nach der Schlacht von Yavin seine eigenen Wege gehen wollte, um Jabbas Schulden zu begleichen, war er schon bald wieder in ein Abenteuer mit seinen beiden Freunden verwickelt. Das Imperium entsandte einen Kreuzer, der die Zerstörung des Todessterns untersuchte. Die Spur der Rebellen führte das Imperium schließlich zu einer Stadt, wo viele Freunde der Rebellen beheimatet waren. Nur knapp konnten Han, Luke und Leia die völlige Vernichtung der Stadt aufhalten und damit zahlreiche Leben retten. thumb|left|Han in einer Auseinandersetzung gegen [[Crimson Jack.]]Ständig versuchte Han, das Schuldgeld für Jabba zu besorgen, doch er hatte häufig große Mengen seines Geldes wieder verloren, als er kurz vor Jabbas Auszahlung stand. Von der Rebellen-Allianz hatte er 20.000 Credits bekommen, was jedoch alleine nicht ausreichte. Zusammen mit Leia reiste er deshalb nach Ord Mantell, um dort sein Geld in einem Spielcasino zu verzehnfachen. Hans Vorstellungen gingen jedoch nicht auf und so verlor er beim Sabacc-Spiel einen Großteil seines ursprünglichen Betrags. Während eines Wettfliegens zum Planeten Tatooine zwischen Han und der Schmugglerin Alfreda Goot, wurde Leia von der heimtückischen Schmugglerin entführt. Kurz darauf erschien ein Sternzerstörer, mit dem sich Han kleinere Auseinandersetzungen lieferte, bis er schließlich bemerkte, dass die Crew des imperialen Schiffs vollkommen desertiert war. Zuletzt ergatterte Han ein TIE-Turbojäger-Wrack mit einem ohnmächtigen Darth Vader im Inneren des Schiffs. Goot gab sich daraufhin gegenüber Han als eine Kopfgeldjägerin zu erkennen und forderte Darth Vader im Tausch gegen Leia Organa ein. Han musste wohl oder übel Vader freilassen, um im Gegenzug Leia zu befreien. Eines Tages, auf dem Rückweg nach Yavin IV, begegnete Han einem alten Erzfeind aus seiner Vergangenheit. Es war der Pirat Crimson Jack, der sich durch Jabbas finanzieller Unterstützung einen privaten Sternzerstörer angeeignet hatte. Jack war der festen Überzeugung, dass Han und Leia ihn zu einem verborgenen Schatz führen würden, der sich nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit auf der Wasserwelt von Drexel befinden musste. Schließlich gelang es den Rebellen nach den Turbulenzen eines dort herrschenden Bürgerkriegs, den Piraten mitsamt seinem Raumschiff zu vernichten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da wusste Jabba über diese Ereignisse Bescheid und reagierte prompt mit einer Verdopplung von Hans Kopfgeld, sodass die Suche nach ihm in der gesamten Galaxis noch effektiver vollzogen wurde. Lediglich in den geheimen Basen der Rebellen-Allianz konnte er sich noch sicher fühlen. Flucht vor dem Imperium thumb|Han reagiert wutentbrannt auf Leias ignorante Art. Kurz nachdem sich Han entschieden hatte, seinen Weg mit der Rebellion zu gehen, verkündete Luke Skywalker, dass er einen neuen und sicheren Ort für eine Rebellen-Basis gefunden hat. So zogen die Rebellen auf den Planeten Hoth und richteten dort die Echo-Basis ein. Im Jahr 3 NSY, als Han Leia gestand, dass er Hoth verlassen wollte, reagierte die Rebellen-Führerin sarkastisch gelassen und unberührt. Doch Han stellte fest, dass der Millennium Falke wieder einen Defekt hatte, sodass er nicht wie geplant starten konnte. Noch während Han sein Schiff reparierte, bemerkte er, dass Luke noch nicht von seiner Patrouille zurückgekehrt war. Obwohl die Peripherie der Echo-Basis gefährliches Unwetter mit Schneesturm anzeigte, macht er sich auf die Suche nach dem vermissten Luke. Er fand ihn völlig unterkühlt und durch die Angriffe eines Wampas verletzt. Als Hans Tauntaun den eisigen Temperaturen erlag, nutzte er das warme Innere des Tierkörpers, um Luke aufzuwärmen. thumb|left|Nur kurz können sich Han und Leia ihren Gefühlen hingeben. Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Basis stellten sie fest, dass das Imperium im Begriff war, einen Angriff auf Hoth zu unternehmen. Als die Streitkräfte immer näher rückten, flüchteten die Rebellen durch den hinteren Geheimausgang der Basis. Nur Han und Leia hatten Probleme mit dem Millennium Falken, da dieser zuerst nicht anspringen wollte. Noch bevor sich der nahende Darth Vader der beiden annehmen konnte, gelang ihnen die Flucht. Im Weltraum bemerkten Han und sein Kopilot während eines Angriffs von einigen TIE-Jägern, dass der Hyperantrieb des Falken defekt war. Notdürftig manövrierte Han sein Schiff in die Höhle eines riesigen Asteroiden und entkam somit den imperialen Jägern. Für diesen Einsatz bekam er sogar als Dank einen Kuss von Leia, der ihn positiv überraschte. Doch schon bald wurde das Schiff von Mynocks überfallen, die sich gefräßig durch den Schiffsrumpf bohrten. Plötzlich wurde allen bewusst, dass sie sich nicht in einer Höhle befanden, sondern im Maul einer riesigen Weltraumschnecke, die selbst im Inneren des Asteroiden lebte. Fluchtartig flogen Han, Leia und Chewbacca aus dem Maul des Tieres zurück in den Weltraum. Kurz darauf begegneten sie erneut imperialen Truppen, wobei Han gegen Leias Willen direkt auf einen der Sternzerstörer zusteuerte. Dort heftete er sich an das Schiff, sodass die Imperialen sie nicht entdecken konnten. Nach dem Müllabwurf des Sternzerstörers, ließen sie sich unbemerkt davon treiben. Auslieferung an Jabba thumb|In [[Karbonit eingefroren, wird Han Jabba ausgeliefert.]] Auf der weiteren Flucht vor dem Imperium reiste die Gruppe in die Wolkenstadt auf Bespin, was Han als geeignetes Versteck vor den imperialen Streitmächten ansah. Dort war sein alter Freund Lando Calrissian der amtierende Baronadministrator der Minenkolonie. Nach Landos Einladung zu einem abendlichen Dinner, machten sich Han und Leia in seiner Begleitung auf den Weg zum Speisesaal, wo sie plötzlich Darth Vader und Boba Fett gegenüberstanden. Han war erbost über Landos heimtückischen Verrat. Schließlich wurden Han und Leia eingesperrt und gefoltert, damit Luke, der sich auf Dagobah von Meister Yoda zum Jedi ausbilden ließ, seinen Freunden zu Hilfe eilte. Lando rechtfertigte sich mit der Aussage, dass er mit Darth Vader ein Abkommen getroffen hatte, nachdem Chewbacca und Leia ihm überlassen würden. Zusätzlich gestand er, dass er kein Verräter sei, da er von Darth Vader zu seinen Handlungen gezwungen worden war. Han Solo sollte die erste Person sein, an der die Kohlenstoff-Gefrieranlage erprobt werden sollte. Darth Vaders Plan bestand darin, Luke einzufrieren und anschließend Imperator Palpatine zu übergeben. Der Test verlief erfolgreich und Han, der nun in einem Block von Karbonit eingefroren war, hatte die Prozedur überlebt. Seine letzte Wahrnehmung waren Leias Worte, die gestand, dass sie ihn liebte. Anschließend wurde der eingefrorene Han Solo dem Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett übergeben. Dieser brachte ihn wiederum zu Jabba, wodurch Fett sich das beträchtliche Kopfgeld, das auf Han Solo ausgesetzt wurde, sicherte. Seither hing der Karbonitblock als Wanddekoration in Jabbas Palast. Rettung von Han Solo Im Jahr 4 NSY wurde Jabbas Palast auf geschickte Weise von Luke Skywalker, der inzwischen den Status eines Jedi-Ritters erreicht hatte, und seinen Freunden infiltriert. Leia befreite dabei Han Solo aus seinem Gefängnis aus Karbonit. Han Solo war zwar sofort bei Bewusstsein, doch die Nachwirkungen der langen Aufenthaltszeit im Karbonit hatten sich auf seine Sehkraft niedergeschlagen, was dazu führte, dass Han eine Zeit lang nichts mehr sehen konnte. Jabba bemerkte die Rettungsaktion und ließ Han in eine Arrestzelle sperren. Leia behielt der Hutte als Sklavin bei sich. thumb|left|Han wird von Leia aus dem Karbonit befreit. Kurze Zeit später wurde auch Chewbacca in die selbe Zelle wie Han eingesperrt. Schließlich wurden er und Chewbacca zusammen mit dem nun ebenfalls gefangenen Luke Jabba vorgeführt. C-3PO, der als Jabbas Übersetzer diente, teilte den dreien mit, dass sie einem Sarlacc geopfert werden sollten. Mit einem Segelskiff wurden die Rebellen zum Dünenmeer zur Grube von Carkoon gefahren. Dabei bemerkte Han langsam, wie seine Sehkraft wieder zurückkehrte. Jedoch war er nicht in der Lage, Luke dabei zu helfen, Jabbas Segelbarke zu überfallen. Schnell brachte er sich vor dessen Lichtschwert in Sicherheit, wobei er versehentlich mit einer geklauten Vibroaxt Boba Fetts Jet Pack ramponierte. In Folge dessen stürzte der Kopfgeldjäger in den Schlund des Sarlacc. thumb|Versehentlich stößt Han Boba Fetts Jet Pack kaputt.Plötzlich hörte Han, dass auch Lando dabei war, in die Grube zu rutschen und zusätzlich von den Tentakeln des Sarlacc bedroht wurde. Kopfüber und von Chewbacca festgehalten, lehnte sich Han über das Sprungbrett des Segelskiffs, um Lando seine Vibroaxt zu reichen. Doch als einer der Tentakel des Sarlacc Landos Bein packte, durchtrennte Han mit seinem Blaster den Fangarm des Tieres. Obwohl Han in seiner Sicht stark eingeschränkt war, gelang im dieses Vorhaben mit Glück und durch Landos entgegengebrachtes Vertrauen. Nachdem alle Freunde wieder auf dem Skiff versammelt waren, flüchteten sie und sahen zu, wie Jabbas Segelbarke in einer gewaltigen Explosion in die Luft flog. Durch Jabbas und Bobas vermeintlichem Ableben war Han nun endgültig von seinen Altlasten befreit. Die Schlacht von Endor Als die Rebellen-Allianz hinter den Bau eines zweiten Todessterns gekommen war, der offensichtlich noch stärker als sein Vorgänger sein sollte, meldete sich Han Solo freiwillig als Anführer eines Stoßtrupps. Dieser Trupp sollte bei einem Einsatz auf dem Waldmond Endor einen Schutzschildgenerator ausschalten, der die im Bau befindliche Kampfstation vor Angriffen schützte. Han, Chewbacca, Luke, Leia und die beiden Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO bildeten ein Einsatzteam. An anderer Stelle sollte nach der Zerstörung des Generators der Todesstern mit einer Raumflotte der Allianz angegriffen werden. Lando, der für dieses Einsatzkommando zuständig war, erhielt von Han den Millennium Falken für die Mission ausgeliehen. thumb|left|Han, Leia, Luke und Chewbacca auf [[Endor.]] Mithilfe einer alten imperialen Raumfähre, der Tydirium, konnte das Einsatzteam von Han den Verteidigungsring des Todessterns dank eines Geheimcodes durchbrechen und unbemerkt auf dem Waldmond landen. Kurz darauf wurden sie jedoch von Imperialen entdeckt, die sogleich die Flucht ergriffen, um ihren Garnisonen über die Ankunft rebellischer Truppen zu berichten. Han und Chewbacca nahmen sich den Scouttroopern vor Ort an, während Leia und Luke mit geklauten Düsenschlitten die flüchtigen Truppen jagten. Schließlich konnten die Imperialen gestoppt werden und eine vorzeitige Niederlage vermieden werden. Durch eine Unaufmerksamkeit Chewbaccas gerieten die Freunde in eine Falle der Ewoks, der Ureinwohner Endors. Dieses kleinwüchsige Volk verschleppte Han und die anderen in ihr Heimatdorf Bright Tree, wo sie einem Festessen zum Opfer fallen sollten. In C-3POs Gestalt erkannten die Ewoks jedoch eine Gottheit, der sie sich beugten. Luke verlieh durch den Droiden durch den Einsatz von Machtkräften mehr Respekt, was zu einer sofortigen Freilassung der Gefangenen durch die Ewoks führte. Beeindruckt von C-3POs Macht, boten die Ewoks den Fremden eine Unterkunft in ihrem Dorf an und kündigten sogar ihre Hilfe bei der Zerstörung des Generators an. Später beobachtete Han ein nächtliches Gespräch zwischen Leia und Luke. Er erkannte, dass Leia sehr mitgenommen reagierte und wollte sie sogleich trösten. Leia blieb ihm gegenüber jedoch verschlossen und verschwieg zunächst, dass sie Lukes Schwester war. Es kam zu einem Streit, der jedoch schnell wieder beigelegt werden konnte. Im weiteren Kampf um den Generator schlichen sie die Rebellen am nächsten Morgen zum Hintereingang des Bunkers, um ihn von hinten zu stürmen. Das Vorhaben scheiterte jedoch und die Gruppe war gezwungen, die Flucht aus dem Bunker zu ergreifen. Durch den Einsatz der Ewoks konnten die Rebellen-Soldaten flüchten, wogegen sich Han, Leia und R2-D2 zurück zum Bunker begaben, um die durch einen Zahlencode verschlossene Tür zu öffnen. Während die Schlacht von Endor sowohl im Orbit als auch auf der Oberfläche des Mondes tobte, stand plötzlich ein AT-ST-Kampfläufer vor der Tür des Generatorbunkers und überraschte Han und Leia, bis sie erleichtert feststellten, dass Chewbacca den Kampfläufer steuerte. Mithilfe von Chewbaccas Gefährt konnte der Eingang zum Bunker freigelegt und der Generator zerstört werden. Schließlich konnte die Allianz den Todesstern angreifen und zerstören. Han war sehr zufrieden; hatte er die Rebellion doch zu einem weiteren Sieg geführt und dabei noch Leias Liebe für sich gewonnen. Neue Republik Waffenstillstand auf Bakura Nachdem der Imperator mitsamt Darth Vader besiegt war und sich aus der siegreichen Rebellen-Allianz langsam die Neue Republik formte, fanden Han und Leia nun etwas Zeit füreinander. Zum Dank, dass die beiden die gefallenen Ewoks aus der letzten Schlacht beerdigten, durften Han und Leia den Ewoks in einer kleinen idyllischen Hütte beiwohnen, wo sie einige glückliche und unbeschwerte Stunden miteinander verbrachten. Doch bald darauf, schon ein Tag nach der Schlacht von Endor, wurde Leia von ihren Pflichten eingeholt, als eine Kurierdrohne des imperialen Außenpostens Bakuras meldete, dass ihr Planet von lästigen Invasoren, den reptilienartigen Ssi-ruuk, angegriffen wurde. Ein Notruf auf Leias Komlink folgte und kurz darauf fand eine Krisensitzung auf dem Allianz-Flaggschiff statt, an der sie teilnahm. Schließlich beschloss Leia die Aufstellung einer kleinen Flotte, um Bakura zu helfen. Han fügte hinzu, dass die dortige Repulsorlift-Technologie von großem Nutzen für die Rebellion sein könnte. Den Befürchtungen von Admiral Ackbar zum Trotz entschied sich Han dafür, Leia auf ihrer Mission zu begleiten. Mit dem Millennium Falken und einer kleinen Flotte, die von Mon Mothma entsandt wurde, machten sich Han und Leia auf die Reise nach Bakura, in der Hoffnung die Invasion zu stoppen und die dortige Gesellschaft von den Ansichten der Rebellion zu überzeugen. Nach dem Austritt aus dem Hyperraum im Bakura-System sah sich die kleine Flotte in Begleitung von Wedge Antilles und der Sonderstaffel inmitten einer tobenden Schlacht zwischen den imperialen Streitkräften und den Ssi-ruuk. Leia konnte zwischen den verfeindeten Parteien vermitteln und einen zeitweiligen Waffenstillstand aushandeln. Nur kurze Zeit später begegnete Leia ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie in ihren Gedanken längst verdrängt hatte. Ihr Vater Anakin trat als geisterhafte Gestalt vor sie und bat um Vergebung seiner Schandtaten. Leia konnte ihrem Vater nicht verzeihen und dennoch war sie daraufhin deprimiert und bestürzt zugleich. Han half ihr mit viel Zuneigung wieder auf die Beine. Jagd nach Kriegsherr Zsinj Wenige Jahre später führte Han mit den Truppen der Sonderstaffel einen Einsatz gegen den imperialen Kriegsherrn Zsinj. Dieser hatte sich gegen die Neue Republik gestellt und zeichnete sich sogar für einige Aufstände und Terroranschläge gegen die neue Regierung verantwortlich. Fünf Monate nach der Jagd von Zsinj kehrte Han zurück nach Coruscant, wo er herausfand, dass Leia einen Vertrag mit dem hapanischen Konsortium aushandelte. Han war schwer erstaunt, als seiner Geliebten nach einer festlichen Zeremonie auf Hapes angeboten bekam, den wohlhabenden Prinz Isolder zu heiraten. Leia schien schwer beeindruckt und zog eine Heirat sogar in Erwägung; war es doch eine einmalige Gelegenheit, als Königin von Hapes den Heimatlosen nach der Zerstörung Alderaans ein Zuhause zu bieten. Frustriert und von Eifersucht angetrieben zog sich Han in Coruscants untere Ebenen zurück und suchte bei einer Runde Sabacc Ablenkung. Dabei gewann Han einen kompletten Planeten namens Dathomir, den er schließlich Leia schenken wollte. Zu seinen Ungunsten befand sich der Planet im Quelii-Sektor, der zu dieser Zeit noch von Zsinj beherrscht wurde. Doch trotz der imperialen Herrschaft auf dem Planeten, entführte er Leia nach Dathomir und sah sich sogleich von einer Imperialen Flotte umstellt. Die Rebellen mussten auf der Planetenoberfläche notlanden, wo sie auf die einheimischen Clans und insbesondere Dathomirs Macht-Hexen trafen. Doch sie stießen auch auf Gethzerion, der Anführerin der böswilligen Nachtschwestern, die sich allesamt der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hatten. Isolder war Han und Leia bis nach Dathomir gefolgt und auch Zsinj versammelte seine Truppen im Orbit. Dazu kam, dass sich Gethzerion mit Zsinj verbündete, um gemeinsam gegen die Rebellen vorzugehen. Der Zusammenschluss der Nachtschwester und des Kriegsherren endete jedoch im Verrat der beiden grundverschiedenen Parteien. Nur knapp konnte Han von Leia, Chewbacca, Luke und Isolder mit dem Millennium Falken gerettet werden. Während Zsinjs Streitkräfte gegen die Nachtschwestern kämpften und der Kriegsherr selbst mit seinem Orbitalen Tarnmantel, einer neuen Superwaffe, beschäftigt war, konnten die Rebellen ihren Überraschungsangriff starten. Dabei wurde Zsinj mitsamt seiner Waffe vernichtet. thumb|Han Solo heiratet Leia. Nach der Schlacht von Dathomir wandte sich Leia wieder Han zu. Zwar führte Hans eigensinnige Entführung nach Dathomir dazu, dass Leia ihn verachtete, doch wurden die Spannungen rasch behoben. Sechs Wochen später heirateten die beiden im Alderaanischen Konsulat auf dem Planeten Coruscant. Wunsch nach eigenen Kindern Sechs Monate nach ihrer Hochzeit auf Coruscant fanden Han und Leia heraus, dass sich ein alter und verloren geglaubter Kunstschatz nun in den Händen eines Sammlers auf Tatooine befand. Es war ein Gemälde aus Moos mit der Bezeichnung Killik-Zwielicht. Da dieses wertvolle Werk ursprünglich von Alderaan stammte, nahm man an, dass das Bild bei dessen Zerstörung verloren gegangen war. Leia hatte damals jedoch einen geheimen Code im Bild verschlüsselt, der direkt zum Kommunikationsnetzwerk der Rebellion führte. Daraufhin begaben sich Han und Leia nach Tatooine, um eine unrechtmäßige Versteigerung des Gemäldes zu unterbinden. Auf Tatooine traf das Ehepaar auf Kitster Banai, einen alten Freund von Anakin aus seinen Zeiten als Sklave. Nachdem Kitster ein altes Bild von Anakins Boonta-Eve-Classic-Sieg unter den Hammer brachte, begann die Auktion zu Kiliks im Zwielicht. Plötzlich bemerkte Han, wie auch Imperiale um den Zuschlag boten, woraufhin er versuchte, das Kunstwerk zu vernichten. Das Bild fiel jedoch wieder Kitster in die Hände, der damit in die Wüste flüchtete. Han ließ nicht locker und folgte Kitster sogar mitten in einen Sandsturm hinein. Dort verlor er die Spur und musste später zusammen mit Leia die Suche weiter fortsetzen. thumb|left|Han unterstützt seine Frau bei der Entbindung ihrer Kinder. Auf ihrem Streifzug durch die Wüste entdeckte das Ehepaar alte Schauplätze aus Anakins Vergangenheit. Als Leia das ausgerottete Tusken-Räuber-Lager sah, wo ihr Vater einst ein Massaker verübte, wurde sie ihrer Ablehnung hinsichtlich ihres Vaters deutlich bewusst. Han versuchte dabei auch Anakins damaligen Standpunkt zu vertreten und machte ihr klar, dass er aus menschlichen Motiven der Rache zu seiner Mutter handelte und deshalb die Sandleute getötet hatte. Tatsächlich ließ sich Leia vom Gedanken der abgrundtiefen Bösartigkeit Anakins abbringen. Später fanden sie auch das gesuchte Gemälde und zerstörten den darin enthaltenen Codeschlüssel. Han, der schon länger der Vorstellung eigener Kinder nachging, bekam nun endlich Leias Zuspruch: Leia befürchtete, dass ihre Kinder von der Dunklen Seite angezogen werden könnten - wie es bei ihrem Vater zuvor geschehen war. Doch durch die letzten Ereignisse auf Tatooine, überdachte sie diesen Standpunkt und wurde kurz darauf von Han schwanger. Aufstieg zum Staatsmann Leias Schwangerschaft brachte Han dazu, sich näher mit der Politik der Neuen Republik auseinanderzusetzen. Ihm war bewusst, dass die Republik einen politischen Grundstock legen musste, um genügend Anerkennung zu erfahren. Auch war es ihm wichtig, seine Frau Leia bei ihren Pflichten mit Rat und Tat zu unterstützen. In seiner ersten diplomatischen Mission sollte Han seine alten Schmugglerfreunde zum Beitritt in die Republik bewegen, da es ihr an Lieferanten und den dazugehörigen Schiffen mangelte. Bei einem Besuch auf Bimmisaari in friedlicher Absicht, wurden Han, Leia und Luke plötzlich von den Noghri angegriffen. Zum Schutz zog sich Leia in Chewbaccas Begleitung auf Kashyyyk zurück, wogegen Han und Lando mit dem Anführer der Schmugglerallianz namens Talon Karrde die Vorteile eines Zusammenschlusses erörterten. thumb|Han und Luke auf [[Myrkr]] Das Imperium hatte sich nach einigen schweren Niederlagen wieder erholt und konnte mit Großadmiral Thrawns Unterstützung rasch an Stärke gewinnen. Seine Wege führten Han zu Garm Bel Iblis, einem ehemaligen Anhänger der Rebellen-Allianz. Dort entdeckte Han einen Hinweis auf die verschollene Katana-Flotte, die aus 200 Dreadnaught-Kreuzern zusammengesetzt war. Die Flotte war jedoch bereits vom Imperium geborgen worden, als eine Flotte der Neuen Republik eintraf. Es entbrannte jedoch ein Kampf um die letzten defekten Kreuzer, den die Neue Republik mit Hilfe von Talon Karrde für sich entscheiden konnte. Wenig später brachte Leia die Zwillinge Jaina und Jacen zur Welt. Gemeinsam mit Mara Jade konnten Han und Leia einen Anschlag des Imperiums auf ihre zwei Neugeborenen vereiteln. Dieser Angriff auf das Leben seiner Kinder brachte Han zur Raserei und gemeinsam mit Luke startete er einen Racheakt gegen den Großadmiral Thrawn. Er drang in das geheime Klonzentrum des Imperialen ein und tötete dort sämtliche Truppen des Imperiums. Schließlich wurde Thrawns Klonzentrum durch Hans risikoreiches Eingreifen vernichtet. Palpatines Rückkehr Sechs Jahre nachdem Imperator Palpatine in der Schlacht von Endor gefallen war und das Imperium eine schwere Niederlage mit der Zerstörung ihres zweiten Todessterns eingesteckt hatte, stand die Republik noch immer im Konflikt mit imperialen Streitkräften. Schließlich sah sich die Republik einer Eroberung des Zentralplaneten Coruscant durch das Imperium hilflos ausgeliefert. Damit der Planet wieder unter republikanische Gewalt fiel, wurden die Generäle Lando und Han entsendet. Nachdem Luke und Wedge mit dem ehemaligen imperialen Sternzerstörer Befreier unter Landos Kommando auf Coruscant in Schwierigkeiten gerieten und abstürzten, machten sich Han, Leia und Chewbacca daran, ihre drei Freunde mit dem Millennium Falken zu retten. Obwohl die Verunglückten allesamt wieder gefunden wurden, wollte Luke alleine auf Coruscant bleiben. Der Jedi stellte fest, dass Palpatine aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgekehrt war, um seinen Eroberungszug fortzusetzen. Dieses Mal gelang es dem einstigen Imperator, Luke zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Hans Mission bestand darin, den Planeten Mon Calamari vor imperialen Weltenvernichtern zu schützen. Außerdem half er seiner Frau mit dem Vorhaben, Luke von der Dunklen Seite zu befreien und den Imperator, dessen Geist sich in einem Klonkörper einnistete, endgültig zu vernichten. Zwar konnte Luke von der Hellen Seite überzeugt werden, doch erwies sich Palpatine stärker als angenommen. Nach einem Angriff auf Hans neugeborenen Sohn Anakin, tötete er den Klonkörper mit seinem Blaster. Auf der Suche nach einem neuen Wirt, ergriff Palpatines Geist Besitz von Empatojayos Brand. Der Jedi-Meister Brand befand sich zu dieser Zeit in einer misslichen Lage, da er krankheitsbedingt kurz vor dem Tod stand. Gemeinsam mit dem sterbenden Brand war auch Palpatines Leben für immer ausgelöscht. thumb|left|Han Solo mit seiner [[DL-44 Pistole.]] Nach dem Fall Palpatines konnte Coruscant zurückerobert werden. In den Reihen der Republik wurde Mon Mothma zur neuen Staatschefin und Leia zur Außenministerin ernannt. Han Solo dagegen, der durch seine Zuverlässigkeit in jeglicher missionarischer Tätigkeit auffiel, bekam den Status eines Diplomaten zugeschrieben. In einer neuen Mission sollte Han mit Chewbaccas Unterstützung die Minen auf Kessel von einer Kooperation mit der Republik überzeugen. Doch der Gouverneur von Kessel war ein Erzrivale Hans und hielt die zwei Vermittler der Republik als Sklaven fest. In den Minen begegnete ihnen Kyp Durron. Zusammen mit Kyp flüchteten Chewbacca und Han und gerieten zufällig in ein Schlundzentrum, das sich kurz darauf als geheime imperiale Forschungseinrichtung herausstellte. Dort ließ Admiral Daala kontinuierlich Waffen für das Imperium im Kampf gegen die Rebellen-Allianz produzieren. Die Produktion lief deshalb weiter, da Daala wegen ihrer Abgeschiedenheit von der Außenwelt nichts von Palpatines Untergang mitbekommen hatte. Mit dem Sonnenhammer, einem Raumschiff aus Daalas Herstellung, gelang Han und Chewbacca zusammen mit Kyp die Flucht aus dem Schlund. Darksaber etc. Im Jahr 12 NSYPalpatines Auge (Roman) Luke entwickelte den Plan, mit der Hilfe von Obi-Wan Kenobi Callistas Verbindung zur Macht wieder herzustellen. Zu diesem Zweck reiste er nach Tatooine, um dort in Jabbas Palast Kontakt zu seinem alten Meister aufzunehmen. Han begleitete ihn bei diesem Vorhaben, und gemeinsam gaben sie sich als Tusken-Räuber aus, die mit einem Clan in die Richtung des verlassenen Palastes zogen. Auf dieser Reise wurden sie Zeuge der Ausbildung eines Geschichtenerzählers der Sanleute. Sie konnten ihre Tarnung erfolgreich aufrecht erhalten, was Luke durch den Einsatz seiner Fähigkeiten als Jedi unterstützte, und spalteten sich von der Gruppe ab, als sie nah an ihrem Ziel waren. Da Lukes Einfluss jedoch endete, wurden sich die Tusken kurz darauf der Täuschung bewusst und verfolgten sie. Vor dem Palast kam es dann zum Kampf zwischen ihnen, doch Han und Luke retteten sich durch die Palasttore.Darksaber – Der Todesstern Im Innern der Palastruinen trafen sie auf Maizor, einen ehemaligen Rivalen Jabbas. Von ihm erfuhren sie, dass das Verbrechersyndikat der Hutts im Begriff war, eine mächtige Waffe zu bauen. Dies zwang sie, ihre Prioritäten bezüglich ihres eigentlichen Anliegens zu überdenken, dennoch bestand Luke auf eine Besuch der Jundland-Wüste, wo er sich in Obi-Wans Behausung Fortschritte erhoffte. Allerdings schlug der Versuch fehl, den alten Meister zu kontaktieren, sodass Luke und Han sich aufmachten, um die Neue Republik vor den bevorstehenden Ereignissen zu warnen. Rücktritt aus der Republik Das Erstarken der Neuen Republik wurde mit der Vergiftung Mon Mothmas gebremst. Durch diesen Zwischenfall musste Leia die Staatsgeschäfte übernehmen, was ihre Ehe mit Han auf eine schwere Probe stellte. Schließlich wurde Leia entführt und es lag an Han, sie wieder aus den Fängen des Moff Getelles zu befreien. Mithilfe einer republikanischen Armee gelang es ihm, seine Frau zu retten und den Moff zu töten. Im darauffolgenden Jahr vergriff sich der dunkle Jedi Hethrir an Hans Kindern. Dieser wollte mit einer Opfergabe an Waru, seine eigene Machtbegabung steigern. Hethrirs Plan konnte jedoch durch Hans und Lukes Eingreifen vereitelt werden. In den anschließenden friedlichen und einsatzlosen Jahren nahm sich Han viel Zeit, um seinen Pflichten als Familienvater gerecht zu werden. Nach zwei Jahren geriet Leia jedoch in den Verdacht, eine Kriegstreiberin zu sein. Tatsächlich steckte dahinter eine Intrige der Yevethaner, die Leia mithilfe zahlreicher Falschmeldungen in Schwierigkeiten brachten. Mit Hans Gefangennahme durch die Yevethaner konnte die Lüge aufgedeckt werden, wobei Han später von seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca gerettet wurde. Nur ein Jahr später, also 17 NSY, sorgte ein Bombenanschlag, der Dutzende Senatoren der Republik in den Tod riss, für Aufruhr. Dabei geriet Han in den Verdacht, den Sprengstoff platziert zu haben. Noch bevor Han für schuldig befunden wurde, gelang es ihm, den Jedi Kueller der Tat zu überführen. Ein weiteres Jahr war vergangen, bis Hans Cousin Thrackan Sal-Solo sein Interesse an dem corellianischen Sektor auf brutale Weise kundtat und mehrere Sternensysteme auslöschte. Auch Hans Familie geriet dabei in den Würgegriff des skrupellosen Solo-Familienmitglieds. Zwar entkam das Ehepaar Solo mitsamt ihren drei Kindern aus Thrackens Gewalt, doch erschütterten die letzten Ereignisse Leia so sehr, dass sie beschloss, ihren Rücktritt auszusprechen. Ihre führende Rolle als Staatsoberhaupt erfuhr in der gesamten Galaxis ein hohes Maß an öffentlichem Ansehen, wodurch sie automatisch in zahlreiche Auseinadersetzungen hineingeriet. Han und Leia wollten sich nach Lukes Hochzeit mit Mara zurückziehen und in Frieden leben. Sie schrieben ihre Kinder in Lukes Jedi-Akademie ein und obwohl es dort auch zu Reibereien zwischen ihren Kindern und alten Rivalen kam, verlief ihr weiteres Leben friedvoll. Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong thumb|Han trauert um seinen Freund Chewbacca. Einige Jahre später, nachdem Hans Kinder zu Jedi-Rittern herangewachsen waren, setzte im Jahr 25 NSY die bisher stärkste Bewährungsprobe der Neuen Republik ein: Die Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong. Diese außergalaktische Spezies begann einen Eroberungszug durch zahlreiche Planeten der bekannten Galaxis. Freiwillig und ohne Vorahnungen über das Treiben der Invasoren, übernahm Han gemeinsam mit Anakin und Chewbacca einen Transport von Landos Erz zum Planeten Sernpidal. Doch der Planet stand bereits kurz vor einer Eroberung durch die Yuuzhan Vong, wodurch sie in die Turbulenzen einer Massenflucht gerieten. Das Volk Sernpidals war außer Kontrolle geraten und der Planet musste evakuiert werden, da er durch seinen nahekommenden Mond vor der Zerstörung stand. Eilig versuchten Anakin, Chewbacca und Han so viele Flüchtlinge in den Millennium Falken zu packen, wie es der gegebene Platz zuließ. Doch Anakin verunglückte und verlor dabei das Bewusstsein. Obwohl der Mond schon sehr nahe war, ließ es sich Chewbacca nicht nehmen, Anakin zu retten. Dabei wurde der Wookiee selbst zum Opfer der Zerstörung Sernpidals, wogegen Han, der den Tod seines Freundes aus nächster Nähe verfolgte, mit dem Falken rechtzeitig entkommen konnte. Nach diesem Erlebnis begann sich Han zunehmend zu isolieren. Er wollte die Trauer um seinen langjährigen Freund und Kopiloten alleine bewältigen und fiel dabei in einen Sumpf aus Selbstmitleid und Aggression. Zu allem Übel fing er dabei wieder mit dem Trinken an und vernachlässigte dadurch seine Beziehung zu Leia und seinen Kindern. Doch je weiter der Konflikt mit den Vong ging, desto mehr näherte sich Han seiner Familie wieder an, wobei der Tod von Anakin Solo und der anscheinende Verlust von Jacen noch einmal innere Probleme mit sich brachten. Trotz allem kämpfte Han, in vielen Schlachten und Missionen, an der Seite seiner Freunde und Familie und überstand mit ihnen erfolgreich den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan-Vong. Persönlichkeit Aufgewachsen auf der Händlerglück des gewalttätigen Garris Shrike entwickelte Han ein Talent dafür, zu allererst an sich selbst zu denken und – mit wenigen Ausnahmen – andere an zweiter Stelle zu sehen, bis hin zur Bedeutungslosigkeit. An den Betrügereien, in die er von Shrike mit hineingezogen wurde, fand er gleichermaßen Gefallen und Missachtung. Einerseits genoss er die Zeit, in welcher er die Geborgenheit des Überflusses erfuhr, andererseits jedoch waren ihm viele seiner Bekanntschaften bald nicht mehr egal, wobei er wusste, dass ihnen durch Shrike Schaden zugefügt wurde. In der Regel war es Han aber möglich, all seine Schuldgefühle zu unterdrücken. Dennoch war er nicht rücksichtslos und auch das Töten von wehrlosen Lebewesen war nicht sein Stil, selbst wenn er mit ihnen verfeindet war. Außerdem nahm er die Dinge einfach, wie sie waren, und fand mit seinem beträchtlichen Mut stets einen Weg sich aus Gefahren zu winden.Der Pilot''Zusätzlich gab er sich übermäßig selbstbewusst und arrogant, mit einem ironischen und sarkastischen Humor. Ursprünglich konnte er auch keinen Glauben an die Macht oder anderen Religionen erübrigen. Des Weiteren war er immer unabhängig und hartnäckig. Er war derjenige, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung marschierte, derweil die Masse in die andere Richtung und an ihm vorbeiströmte. Dies tat er allerdings nicht, weil er ihm das den größten Nutzen einbrachte, sondern weil er fest davon überzeugt war, das Richtige zu tun. Den Tod zog er vor, anstatt seine Unabhängigkeit aufzugeben.Blutlinien'' Nach dem Tod seines besten Freundes, Chewbacca, brach für Han eine Welt zusammen und er verfiel wieder in seine Distanziertheit. Nachdem er erwachsen geworden war, ohne jemals ernsthaft Hilfe zu bekommen, war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst recht nicht bereit Hilfe von anderen anzunehmen. Seine innere Wut und Verbitterung übernahmen die Oberhand und er schottete sich von dem Rest der Welt ab.Der Untergang Hinter den Kulissen *Han Solo wurde von George Lucas für Eine neue Hoffnung erdacht und wurde von Harrison Ford dargestellt. Neben Luke Skywalker und Prinzessin Leia war er eine der zentralen Handlungsfiguren der Klassischen Trilogie. Im Verlauf seiner Darstellung wandelte sich der Charakter vom charismatischen, aber egoistischen Gauner zum ehrlichen und engagierten Unterstützer der Rebellion, der sich in die Prinzessin verliebt. *Kurioserweise wollte George Lucas Ford zunächst nicht für die Rolle des Han Solo besetzen (vgl. Indiana Jones). Die Rolle des raubeinigen Piraten verhalf Ford zu einem Bekanntheitssprung und ermöglichte ihm später einen gewaltigen Durchbruch im Filmgenre. *Als sich Han Solo in der imperialen Akademie auf Carida einschrieb, verwendete er den Decknamen Jenos Idanian. Dies ist ein Anagramm zu Indiana Jones, eine Figur, die ebenfalls von Harrison Ford gespielt wird. Den selben Decknamen benutzte Jahre später auch Corran Horn, als er die Invids unterwanderte um seine entführte Frau zu finden. *In der ursprünglichen Fassung von 1977 feuerte nicht Greedo, sondern Han Solo als erstes. Somit erschoss Han Solo Greedo, um das Gespräch zu beenden und nicht – wie in der Special Edition – aus Notwehr. *Während des Castings für Eine neue Hoffnung war Kurt Russell einer der Vorsprecher für die Rolle des Han Solo, doch wurde letztendlich Harrison Ford für die Rolle gewählt. *In dem Spiel "Lego Indiana Jones" ist es möglich, Han Solo zu spielen. Im Gegenzug ist es möglich, in LEGO Star Wars – Die komplette Saga als Indiana Jones zu spielen. Dies ist als Scherz der Entwickler zu sehen, da beide Figuren von Harrison Ford dargestellt wurden. Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Quellen *''Der Pilot'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Kopfgeld auf Han Solo'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Entführung nach Dathomir'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Palpatines Auge'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Planet des Zwielichts'' *''Der Kristallstern'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' *''Rebellion der Verlorenen'' *''Die Abtrünnigen'' *''Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Verderben *''Der Untergang'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Jainas Flucht'' *''Blutlinien *''Imperium der Träume – Eine Geschichte der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Corellianer Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Schmuggler Kategorie:Rebellen Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik bg:Хан Соло da:Han Solo en:Han Solo es:Han Solo fr:Han Solo it:Han Solo ja:ハン・ソロ hu:Han Solo nl:Han Solo no:Han Solo pl:Han Solo pt:Han Solo ru:Хан Соло fi:Han Solo